1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method, and a program product that calculate similarities of keywords as criteria for detecting positions of changing topics in contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related arts, various techniques for detecting a change between topics (i.e., changing points of the topics) in contents such as television programs have been proposed. At the positions of the changing points of the topics in the content, information indicating the changing points is added to be used, for example, as chapter indicators/descriptors when the content is reproduced.
In JP-A-11-234611, a technique is disclosed, in which a list of topic-changing words is previously stored in the device, and when a word from the head of the caption information is the same word as the topic-changing word stored in the list, a displaying position in the caption information is detected as a changing position of topics.